


how come you've stayed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Demon Dean, M/M, rape/non consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, except in sammy. even a moose and pure muscle can be passive, can say no and feel it but not enforce the no. dean knows absolutely no boundaries as a demon.





	how come you've stayed

sammy never resisted those nights. dean would pin him down regardless and slam into him again and again, body shining with sweat like some etheral being, hell's very own angel descending. it hurt like a motherfucker and dean never slowed or showed mercy until he came, hellfire and growls, and went lax. until his being glowed like a little heaven tainted. the nights would stretch on as if time itself were degenerate and sammy would watch the ceiling as if castiel who knows where would answer his prayers and come right down to salvage what's left of everything, piece together scraps of nothing and spin them into a bright, pure thing. 

but that would never happen. dean would wake him up, monstrous and horny, take him like he was a fucktoy and ravage every atom of his composition. already his body was bruised, tight wrapped skin black and blue and purple and god knows what else, dean's rainbow of agony. the very anathema that made up this thing often got so intense it came out love again and again and aga-


End file.
